Amoureux
by Samyye33
Summary: Petits Textes sur nos Héros et leurs Amours.Les battements de cœurs,les mains moites,les papillons dans le ventre,à quelque part sur un nuage,la tête entre les étoiles.L'Amour,qui réchauffe les cœurs et qui vit pour l'éternité en ceux qui ont un jour eu la folie d'aimer.À travers les époques,les épreuves&les mots. Parce qu'on a tous déjà été amoureux...(Multipairing)
1. James&Lily

James laissa son regard se perdre dans les yeux émeraude de celle qui avait volé son cœur. Cela faisait aujourd'hui trois mois qu'elle avait enfin, après des années d'acharnement, acceptée de sortir avec lui et - Oh par Merlin comme il bénissait cette date, ce jour où elle avait dit oui. Il en était fou amoureux. Il n'y avait qu'avec elle avec qui il se sentait complet, si fort et si vulnérable à la fois. Elle lui faisait perdre la tête. Son parfum de lys, comme la fleur qui portait son nom, faisait battre son cœur si fort qu'il croyait que celui-ci allait exploser. Ses cheveux couleur de flamme qui retombaient en petites vaguelettes sur sa poitrine juraient avec la blancheur de sa peau si douce, nourrissait ce feu en lui. Ses yeux d'émeraude l'ensorcelaient complètement. Elle était belle, magnifique même, si mignonne, si adorable, tellement vraie. Tellement Elle. Son corps à lui était attiré, tel un aimant, vers elle. Elle était si parfaite, encore plus parfaite qu'un rêve. Elle était tout ce dont il avait rêvé. Elle était son passé, son présent et son futur. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle qui faisait tourner son monde.  
James n'avait plus que son prénom à la bouche, un prénom si doux, si mélodieux. Lily.


	2. Drago&Hermione

Drago passa une main dans ses cheveux, troublé. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Depuis quelques mois, il ressentait cette chaleur en lui,  
cette sensation étrange dans son estomac. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. La première nuit qu'il avait rêvée d'Hermione Granger,  
sa pire ennemie, il avait bien cru que quelqu'un s'était amusé à mettre des substances illicites dans son jus de citrouille.  
C'était à la rentrée. Parfois encore, même si cet épisode datait de plusieurs mois, la jeune Griffondor hantait ses nuits. Il allait devenir fou. Il y avait aussi cette sensation qui lui faisait peur, cette sensation de manque, ce grand vide en lui et le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait de plus en plus fréquemment surtout depuis que les vacances de Noël étaient arrivées et qu'il avait décidé de rester à Poudlard tandis que celle à qui il pensait continuellement était repartie chez elle. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait rien. Il ne voulait pas comprendre. Il ne pouvait simplement pas comprendre. Comprendre que lorsque son cœur s'emballait, ses mains devenaient moites, c'était simplement parce qu'il était amoureux. Amoureux de la personne qu'il détestait le plus. Amoureux de sa pire ennemie. Amoureux d'Hermione Granger.


	3. Neville&Luna

On lui avait maintes et maintes fois répété que l'Amour l'attendait patiemment dans chaque coin, avide de connaitre le gentil, le généreux jeune homme qu'il était. Mais le truc, pensa tristement Neville, c'était que la Terre était ronde. Pourtant,  
il y avait Elle. Elle et ses folies. Elle et ses rêveries. Elle et son innocence. Elle était comme un enfant ; ses yeux brillant d'un tel éclat de pureté, de naïveté. Neville ne savait même pas si elle l'aimait pour vrai. Avec Elle, tout était si différent.  
Mais, Lui, en était fou d'amour. Elle était dans ses rêves,  
éclairait ses journées de son sourire si enfantin. Mais comme on le lui avait aussi répété si souvent, les amourettes d'enfants n'étaient pas réelles, elles ne duraient pas, le temps les effaçaient. Certes, il n'était plus un enfant depuis longtemps mais Elle, l'était encore. Elle, le soleil de sa vie, la lune de ses nuits. Sa Luna.


	4. Severus&Lily

Des regrets. C'était tout ce qui lui restait. Vivre chaque jour,survivre, sans elle était sans doute la pire des torture, la pire des conséquences à ses mots, à ses gestes de trop. Intérieurement,Severus savait qu'il le méritait et que de toute façon, sa douce Lily vivante ou non, jamais ne l'aurait aimé. Du moins, pas comme lui l'aimait. Il n'avait jamais été courageux, ni brave, ni brillant. Elle n'avait aucune raison de s'éprendre de lui. Elle, au contrairement, était si belle, si douce, si parfaite. Et elle méritait quelqu'un de mieux que lui. Elle méritait quelqu'un comme Potter, même si ça le tuait à se l'avouer. Lui était courageux, lui était brave... Arrogant aussi mais s'il avait réussit à rendre sa Lily heureuse, cela importait peu. Pourtant, Severus aurait pu avoir une chance quand même. Lily aimait tout le monde, sans exception, sans jugements, sans préjugés. Mais, Severus avait dit ce trois petits mots, ces trois damnés mots, ces trois mots qui avaient scellé son destin à sa place. Inconsciemment, lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces trois mots et qu'il avait mis fin à leur amitié qui lui était si précieuse,il l'avait poussé dans les bras de ce damné Potter et c'est à partir de ce moment qu'il avait sombré, lassé de la vie. Auparavant, Lily avait été sa bouée de sauvetage, sa raison de vivre, la personne qui chassait toutes ses pensées obscures, celle qui l'empêchait de se laisser engloutir par la cruauté de la Vie. Mais c'était il y a longtemps. Pourtant, Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son cœur allait toujours appartenir à sa douce Lily, qui le lui avait volé en un seul regard émeraude lorsqu'il n'était qu'un enfant et qui avait oublié de le lui redonner avant de mourir ou simplement lui avait-il causé trop de tords pour qu'elle daigne le lui rendre. Il l'aimait. De toute son âme, au plus profond de lui-même. Hier, aujourd'hui, demain. _Pour toujours._


	5. Hermione&Drago

_Je ne peux pas l'aimer. C'est impossible._ _Je le hais._

* * *

**''****De l'amour à la Haine, il n'y a qu'un pas, qu'il est aisé de franchir'' Shakespeare**

* * *

À quoi nous mène notre Haine ? Est-elle justifiée ? Certes, tu me hais et je te rends bien la pareille mais il a ce Mais. Ce grand pourquoi sans réponse, cette boule de tristesse et de colère qui s'enflamme en moi à chacun de tes regards glacés, cette sensation de légèreté quand tu entre dans mon champ de vision que la Haine mutuelle que nous nous portons efface à coups de répliques acerbes. Cette lente agonie, _un amour à sens-unique, impossible_, une haine qu'on se partage bien trop. Ces sensations qui tournoient en moi, cet immense mystère que me dicte mon cœur. _T'aimé-je ou te détesté-je ?_ Je ne sais plus trop. Il y a des jours où mes lèvres sont attirées vers ta joue, et d'autres jours, où c'est mon poing. Derrière le voile glacé de ton regard, je continue de voir, un peu moins à chaque jour, cette dernière parcelle d'humanité que tu caches au fond de tes yeux d'acier. Ce mince espoir, ton cœur qui bats toujours à la recherche de l'amour tandis que le mien est broyé sous la dureté de tes mots – à moins que ce soit la dureté de ton regard lorsque tu me regarde. Ton âme est brisée, je peux le voir à travers ta haine, à travers tes mots et ça m'attire inévitablement. Je veux te réconforter mais en même temps, je souhaite du plus profond de moi-même te briser encore plus. Pourtant, tu fais battre mon cœur. Je ne sais simplement pas si c'est d'amour ou de colère. Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser. _Je te hais_. Passionnément. _Amoureusement aussi peut-être bien_. Tu fais gronder ma haine. _Et grossir mon amour_. On se fait mal, on transforme nos malheurs en haine et à chaque nouveau coup, à chaque nouveau cri, à chaque nouveau pleur, je m'accroche un peu plus à toi, à ton amour qui n'existe pas et qui n'existera sûrement jamais.

J'ai toujours admirée les gens qui s'accrochaient délibérément à des causes perdues. Et toi, un peu contre moi, sans que je l'aie décidé, tu es la mienne.

Je te hais. Mais pourtant...

* * *

**''****But I hate you, I really hate you,**

**So much, I think it must be**

**True Love, True Love,**

**It must be True Love,**

**Nothing else can break my heart like**

**True Love, True Love,**

**It must be True Love,**

**No one else can break my heart like you'' Pink – True Love**


	6. Remus&Nymphadora

Avant, il pensait qu'il allait finir seul, monstre qu'il était et qu'il serait à jamais. Créature des ténèbres rongée par la haine, la douleur, le rejet et la solitude.

Avant, il s'était convaincu que l'Amour, ce n'était pas pour lui.

Avant, il haïssait la nuit, maudissait la lune qui le transformait, une fois par mois, en loup-garou sanguinaire et incontrôlable, et il méprisait les étoiles qui l'observaient, narquoises, sans rien faire, devenir une bête terrible et inhumaine.

Avant Elle, sa vie n'était que Ténèbres comme une moquerie de la part de la Bête qui sommeillait en lui. Mais c'était avant.

Lorsqu'il y repensait aujourd'hui, cela ne faisait que de lui démontrer qu'il avait fait le bon choix en la laissant entrer dans sa vie.

Elle, qui illuminait son existence par sa simple présence, qui réchauffait son cœur meurtri par la vie, qui calmait ses angoisses et ses peurs. Elle qui teintait de rose, de violet et de bleu sa vie auparavant terne. Elle qui, pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, ne regardait que l'Homme qu'il était tout en l'aimant lui, complètement et simplement.

Maintenant, lorsque la lune le faisait devenir la Bête, il fixait les étoiles, se rappelant celles qui illuminaient le regard de celle qui avait combattue corps et âme pour qu'il lui livre son cœur.

Aujourd'hui encore, il n'arrivait pas à croire la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir. Ce petit bout de femme pétillante, enjouée, enfantine, maladroite et adorable qui avait comblé le trou béant dans son cœur.

Cette femme qui était entrée dans sa vie, dans son cœur, qui s'était ancrée dans sa peau, sans même lui avoir demandé son avis et qui y avait foutu le bordel tout en lui amenant la paix. Au fond de lui, Remus savait que jamais il n'allait pouvoir lui en vouloir car il savait que c'était Elle qu'il avait attendu toutes ses années.

Remus s'était toujours demandé quel était sa raison de vivre et avant qu'elle débarque dans sa vie, il n'avait jamais su. Mais maintenant, il savait. Sa raison de vivre, c'était elle, Nymphadora Tonks, la femme de sa vie, son âme-sœur, celle pour qui il était prêt à mourir, celle qu'il aimait au-delà de la folie, de la mort et du temps.

Et rien ni personne ne changerait jamais cela.


	7. Blaise&Pansy

**'' La pire douleur, c'est d'aimer un cœur qui lui aime ailleurs.''**

**''L'être humain a un don pour désirer ce qui lui fait le plus mal.''**

* * *

Je le vois dans tes yeux, l'amour. Tu l'aimes.

Dans les miens aussi, je le vois, l'amour. Cependant, moi c'est pour toi que je me damne.

_Comment peux-tu me faire autant de mal? Que t'ai-je fais?_

Il y a moi et il y a toi. Jamais il n'y aura un nous. Parce qu'il y a lui.

_Comment peux-tu l'aimer lui alors que je me crève d'amour à ton égard? Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi mon meilleur ami?_

Pourtant, je t'aime à en sombrer dans la plus démente des folies, depuis toujours et pour toujours. Je crève de jalousie à chaque fois que ton regard s'illumine à cause de lui, à chaque fois qu'il te fait rire, à chaque fois que tu lui souris. C'est à moi que tu devrais sourire, moi qui devrais te faire rire, moi que tu devrais aimer. J'ai toujours été là pour toi, pas lui.

_Qui essuyait tes larmes qu'il faisait couler? Moi._

_Qui a toujours été d'une gentillesse avec toi, même si tu me poignardais en plein cœur? Moi._

_Qui se pliait à chacune de tes exigences et chacun de tes désirs dans l'espoir vain d'attirer ta dévotion? Moi._

_Qui te réconfortait et te rassurait? Moi._

_C'était toujours moi. Alors pourquoi donc ne m'aimes-tu pas? Lui ne t'aimera jamais mais moi je suis là._

En moi, je n'ai plus que la haine, la colère, la tristesse et cet amour indéniable qui brûle mon cœur tel un phénix se mourant dans de grandes flammes rouges et orangées, devenant lentement cendres. J'essaye pourtant présomptueusement de me défaire de mon amour à ton égard mais lorsque je te vois : les étincelles dans tes yeux d'océans, ton adorable petit nez retroussée que tu déteste tant, tes pommettes hautes et toujours roses, ton sourire mystérieux, les reflets d'acajou rougeâtre dans ta chevelure ténébreuse, la courbe de tes lèvres, celle de tes yeux, celle de tes hanches, celle de tes seins, ton parfum de violette qui m'ensorcelle et engourdi chacun de mes sens, je retombe inévitablement amoureux de toi. Toutes ces petites choses que je suis apparemment le seul à voir, toutes ces petites choses qui font que tu es celle que tu es, toutes ces petites choses qui font que je t'aime.

_Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… J'en deviens fou._

J'aimerai le détester, lui, pour t'avoir attiré dans ses filets comme il s'amuse à le faire avec des dizaines d'autres filles. J'aimerai te détester, toi, pour avoir fait comme toutes les autres et être tomber sous son charme et pour avoir allumé un tel brasier en moi. Mais c'est impossible. Nous avons trop traversé d'épreuves, trop de batailles, trop de haine, trop de problèmes, trop de danger, ensemble, tous les trois. Le seul que j'arrive à détester c'est moi.

_Pourquoi, du jour au lendemain, t'ai-je laissé devenir le centre de mon univers?_

_Pourquoi ne m'aimes-tu que comme un ami?_

C'est sans espoir, je le sais. Je me noie dans mon amour à sens-unique, cahoté par la douleur et chaviré par l'esquisse d'un tes sourires. Il faut que je me fasse à l'idée, malgré mon cœur meurtri et ma douleur, que jamais tu ne seras mienne, que jamais je n'aurai la joie de goûter à la douceur de tes lèvres, de ta peau. Jamais ton cœur ne battra pour moi. Jamais tu ne m'aimeras comme moi je t'aime. _Jamais._

Pourtant, il me reste l'espoir, Un fichu et stupide espoir.

-« Blaise…» M'appellerais-tu en souriant timidement, les joues rouges.

Je te sourirais à mon tour, mon cœur cognant dans ma poitrine.

-« Je t'aime. » Me lâcherais-tu ensuite, n'aimant pas tourner autour du pot.

Puis, je t'embrasserais et je te ferais tout oublier de lui et alors que je te murmurais que je t'aime aussi, je serais heureux pour l'une des premières fois de ma vie.

_Pourquoi je t'aime? Pourquoi tu l'aimes? Pourquoi nous aimons? Pourquoi nous vivons?_

_ Pourquoi la vie est-elle si injuste?_


	8. Lavande&Ron

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais belle, intelligente, appréciée. Pour la première fois, j'avais l'impression que ma pathétique existence importait. J'avais toujours cru que tu étais la plus belle partie de moi-même. La partie qui était forte, celle qui avait enfin apprit à aimer les autres – et surtout à s'aimer soi-même. C'était toi ma raison d'être.

La façon dont tu faisais battre mon cœur si vite, lui qui ne voulait plus battre du tout, était tellement magnifique que je suis immédiatement tombé amoureuse de toi. Tu me faisais sentir vivante.

Je ne vivais que dans la courbe de ton sourire, dans la douceur de tes lèvres, dans la chaleur de tes yeux et celle de tes bras. Ton sourire suffisait à enflammer mon cœur des heures durant.

Je retombais amoureuse à chacun de tes baisers, à chaque fois que ta main prenait la mienne, que ton regard se posait sur moi. Avec toi, je vivais dans un rêve duquel je ne voulais jamais en voir la fin. Rêveuse, j'imaginais déjà notre belle histoire d'amour, celle que nous allions raconter à nos futurs enfants.

Pourtant, j'ai dû t'aimer trop fort, ou peut-être pas assez, dans ma maladresse de premier amour, car un jour tu as décidé que je ne méritais plus d'être ton soleil, le centre de ton Univers, les étoiles dans tes yeux. Cette triste réalité m'a frappé comme une vague formée des larmes que tu as fait couler. Mon seul rêve avait été d'être le tien. Certes, je l'avais été pendant quelques mois mais j'ai appris de la plus cruel des façons que les rêves ne sont pas éternels.

Sans toi, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Mes yeux ne reflètent plus que l'éclat d'un miroir brisé. Mon sourire est froid, douloureux. Sans toi, je tombe dans l'enfer chaotique qu'est la vie, sans rien pour me rattraper.

Mon âme et mon cœur en sont fragmentés par la terrible douleur de ne plus t'avoir à mes côtés.

Toutefois, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ironique le fait que celui qui m'a complètement brisé est le seul qui pourrait prendre les milles morceaux de mon cœur et me donner le privilège d'être heureuse à nouveau.


End file.
